The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for seamlessly transitioning text, video, sound and other inputs into an output of one or more of dynamic images, such as sign language, text, sound, vibrations, etc. and more particularly in an embodiment to a method and an apparatus for encoding, storing, and retrieving signs in a given sign language and displaying them in the form of continuous seamless animation.
There are two conventional methods for obtaining images such as sign language images. That is, one for using images photographed by a camera as they are and the other for generating animated images, such as those in sign language animations of graphics, created on a computer. The former method is superior to the latter from the viewpoints of, clarity and natural appearance, because it uses the photographed images as they are. However, it cannot effectively display actions inserted between the images of, say, sign-language words in an accurate and natural manner.